heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: Tales of Asgard
| runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Thor: Tales of Asgard is a 2011 American Direct-to-video animated film based on the Marvel Comics character, Thor. It is eighth in a series of animated films produced by Marvel Animation and distributed by Lionsgate Entertainment. The film is directed by Sam Liu with a script written by Greg Johnson and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 17, 2011, co-inciding with the early May release of Marvel Studios' live-action ''Thor'' film. DVD version includes audio commentary with supervising producer Craig Kyle and screenwriter Greg Johnson, audio commentary with supervising director Gary Hartle, animation director Sam Liu and character designer Phil Bourassa; 'Worthy: The Making of Thor: Tales of Asgard' featurette, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode Thor the Mighty (without closed captions track) Blu-Ray combo pack version adds English 7.1 DTS-HD Master Audio to the film, and trailer gallery.‘Thor: Tales of Asgard’ Review Plot Before Thor ever lifted his mighty hammer Mjolnir, there was the sword. Fantastic journeys beckon from the mysterious nine realms. Places of dark mists and fiery voids. Of winged creatures and giants in the ice. And the most alluring quest of all – the search for the legendary Lost Sword of Surtur. Hungry for adventure, Thor secretly embarks on the journey of a lifetime, joined by his loyal adoptive brother Loki, whose budding sorcery equips him with just enough magic to conjure up trouble, along with the Warriors Three – a band of boastful travelers reluctant to set sail on any adventure that might actually be dangerous. But what starts out as a harmless treasure hunt quickly turns deadly, and Thor must now prove himself worthy of the destiny he covets by saving Asgard itself. Cast * Matthew Wolf as Thor * Rick Gomez as Loki * Tara Strong as Sif * Alistair Abell as Fandral * Paul Dobson as Hogun * Brent Chapman as Volstagg * Christopher Britton as Odin * Ron Halder as Algrim * Cathy Weseluck as Brunhilde * Michael Dobson as Geirmarr * John Novak as Thrym * Brian Drummond as Fenris * Ashleigh Ball as Amorahttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/movies/Thor-Tales-of-Asgard/Amora/ Additional voices by Mark Acheson, Ashleigh Ball, Michael Dobson, Brian Drummond, Mark Gibbon, Jillian Michaels, John Novak, Ty Olsson, Venus Terzo and Cathy Weseluck. Reception Cindy White of IGN gave it a 7.0 out of 10 stating, "When it comes to content made just for DVD, DC and Warner Bros. have consistently edged out Marvel with their series of original animated movies, in quality of storytelling as well as animation. There's nothing about Thor: Tales of Asgard that reverses that trend". Kofi Outlaw of Screen Rant said "All in all, Tales of Asgard is an enjoyable Thor adventure -- even with the titular character reduced to teen age. It’s not necessarily one of those animated features you’ll want to watch over and over again, but if you’re a collector of every Marvel animated movie released, or are looking for an entertaining superhero adventure to rent, definitely check it out". References External links * * Marvel Movie Age: Thor - Tales of Asgard Category:2011 American animated films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2011 direct-to-video films Category:Marvel Animated Features Category:Films based on Norse mythology Category:Thor (Marvel Comics) films Category:American teen superhero films